


dark trinity

by aestheticrobin



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: One Shot, Outlaws, Post-Red Hood and the Outlaws #25, i saw the plot and went with it, i still don't really know how to write these characters very well, idk what this is tbh, jason todd is a mob boss, specially bizarro but i'm working on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 03:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticrobin/pseuds/aestheticrobin
Summary: " who the fuck are you three supposed to be?some kind of outlaws? a dark trinity? "- in which jason todd is a mob boss once again, this time along with a super powered clone and a badass amazon





	dark trinity

**Author's Note:**

> my first time (of what i plan many) writing the outlaws. saw this idea once on twitter a while ago on the let's talk artemis grace! account along with other @ i can't find right now, so props to them. also ,, based off of the preview for the next rhato story arc with jason back in gotham. not sure if rhato #25 happened in this story, but oh well! enjoy!

The woman tried to hide the disgust behind the sexy facade. It didn't take her much though, since the man seemed way more worried about the way her black shimmery dress clung to every single curve of her body, exposing her long legs. It was also noticeable he had drank through the night, a bit more than one probably pretended to. But wasn't that the point of the mission?

She lead him to the black Mercedes, opening the door and stepping in right after the man. The silver suitcase was placed in the seat right next to him. The man told the driver his address, then leaning back against the seat, one leg crossed over the other and an arm that snuck around the woman, smirking slightly.

This better be worth it.

The woman took a deep breath and put on a smirk on her face, leaning towards the man and sliding a hand up his chest.

"Has anyone ever told you how blue your eyes are?" the man slurred out, obviously looking at her boobs instead of her eyes.

"No" obviously no one did, they were green. "No one ever did. Guess there's always a first for everything"

"Then..." the man leaned further and started kissing her neck. "...let me be the first to take you on an amazing ride. Bet no one ever did it this good"

She took the opportunity to look at the driver through the rearview mirror, nodding at his signal. She reached out to pull something out from under her seat.

"Why don't you let me take you?" she moved to stay on top of him, her red lips whispering in his ear as she leaned forward.

Trapping him in the sight of her cleavage as she bent, the woman caught his wrists and cuffed him. The car suddenly stopped and the driver opened the door, walking out.

"Let me take you on the last ride of your life" she winked at him and, in a quick motion, grabbed the suitcase she had been eyeing all night long and walked out of the car, the driver waiting for her outside.

"W-what? What is happening?!" the man shouted, trying to get free from the cuffs. "Hey, kitten! Sophia!"

"Oh, sorry! Forgot to tell you" she turned around and leaned against the open window, a smirk on her face. "My name is Artemis. And I'm no kitten"

As she turned around and walked towards the red Porsche, leaning against it, the man who was supposedly the driver for the night, discarded his hat and placed on a domino mask along with a mouth and nose mask.

"Oh no..." everything clicked in place, the man was fucked up.

The now masked man - who everyone knew as Red Hood - walked back to the car to join the redhead.

"Have a nice life, scumbag" Red Hood shouted at the man, before pulling a control out of his pocket and clicking the button, exploding the car withing seconds.

"I'm going to need a shower" Artemis said, making a disgust face, which made Jason Todd giggle. "You think this is funny Jason?"

"Me? Never! How dare me laugh at your face princess" he said, pulling off his mask and smirking at her. "Also, has anyone ever told you how blue your eyes are?"

"Oh, shut up! Have you been drinking more than you should too?" she said, rolling her eyes.

"Obviously not" he said, walking closer to her. "In case you forgot, Red, I'm driving tonight"

"What I forgot is how easily you can get drunk" she said, smirking and pulling away from him, walking towards the passenger door and opening it.

"Oh c'mon, again?! I've told you, I hadn't eaten yet, and-" he was cut off.

"And you've been drinking since you were eight, blah blah blah" her arms were crossed over the door, chin resting over them, a smile on her face. "I've heard it a thousand times already, little one"

He just stood there smiling and staring at the woman in front of him. Jason could still remember the first time she punched him in the face. She definitely was that type of woman who could kick you in the face and you would still thank her.

"Where is Biz? We should head back home, still need to check that out" she said, pointing at the suitcase now in Jason's hand.

"He is finished, mission successful" Jason affirmed, pulling out his phone to check out the clone's message. "However he will be out for the rest of the night, with Angelique."

"So, the manor all on us? Nice" Artemis said, now getting inside the car. "I'm opening that fancy bottle of champagne"

Jason opened his mouth to say something, but Artemis blocked him right away.

"No, you still can't drink" she closed the door.

Jason made his way around the car and got in, staring dumbfounded at the woman in the passenger seat.

"Just a glass?"

"Fine, whatever" she gave up, rolling her eyes. "It's your problem if you get drunk, I'm not helping you out with your hangover tomorrow morning"

"I knew I could turn your way around,  princess" he stated with a smirk on his face, turning on the engine and speeding up the road, away from the wreck they made.

"Don't you call-"

"I know, don't call you princess" this time he was the one using the argument. "Heard it a thousand times already... princess"

"I swear to the goddesses, please help me" she muttered, rolling her eyes at him. "I feel like I'm taking care of two kids sometimes"

"That's what you get for sticking around" she didn't reply, only gave a muffled laugh as she stared out the window, running down a few red lights.

⊲ ⊳

The sound of heels clicking on the perfectly polished marble floors of the Iceberg Lounge made everyone turn around to stare. Every head turning towards the door to watch the new owners of the club walk in.

The red haired woman wore black suit pants and jacket, exposing a bit of her cleavage, along with a pair of triangular red glasses and red stilettos. Her long hair was perfectly combed back into a neat ponytail on the bottom of her head and her lips painted a crimson color, looking all fierce.

The man by her side had a black suit on that resembled the Penguin's, with a red button up shirt and a black tie. His jet black hair combed in a messy - yet classy - way, a pair of dark shades also placed over his eyes.

"Red Him, Red Her" the clone approached the duo, handing them each a glass of whatever alcoholic beverage he had gotten. "You am finally here"

"Yeah, sorry for the wait big guy" Jason said, taking a sip from his drink. "Princess right here was taking too long to get ready"

"Oh really?" Artemis turned around, facing him, dumbfounded. "You sure about that?"

She then leaned over and whispered something in his ear, something Bizarro didn't hear but made Jason blush, his face matching the color of his shirt now.

She winked at him before pulling away, turning back around to face a confused Bizarro.

"What the little one meant was" she started. "the traffic is terrible, you know how hectic Gotham can be. Anyways, I'll be around guys, behave"

"Me will, Red Him too, me make sure" Bizarro said, waving goodbye at the woman that now lost herself in the middle of the crowd.

Jason quickly dropped from his state of dreaming, the blush in his cheeks finally disappearing and his heart beating at a normal rate again.

That woman would be the death of him.

⊲ ⊳

"I can't believe this" the Amazon exasperated, dropping her body on the chair and propping her legs on top of the desk.

"Me not believe it too" the clone said, leaning against the desk. "Bizarro did what was needed, did not me?"

"Yes big guy, you did everything right" Jason said, walking towards him and placing the umbrella over the desk. "It was a trap, someone is trying to set us up. I can't believe they got away with our stuff!"

"No shit, Sherlock" Artemis removed her helmet and threw it at Jason, who almost didn't catch it. "I just thought our shipment gained wings and broke out of the warehouse, flying away to paradise island, with absolutely no clues"

"So what do you suggest we do now, Artemis?" he placed her helmet away with more force than he should, making a loud thud, and leaned over the desk, hands curled up in fists and his glare on the redhead's. "Tell us princess, what is the great plan, since you're so smart?"

"Well, for starters" she spat out, getting up and glaring back at him, their faces close. "You could take that fucking attitude out of my face. Then, you could get your ass out of this office and go out on the field also as we do, then you wouldn't have this stuff happening and making it sound like we're the ones to blame. But sure, now you come up with the plan, leader"

He gave a cynical, hysterical laugh, and then his face went dead serious again. Bizarro didn't like it when Red Him and Red Her fought, it was one of the few things that made him fell... scared? Worried? He didn't even know, he only knew it didn't please him.

The clone cut them off in hopes this wouldn't go any further.

"Red Them please not fight" Bizarro said, pushing them back away from each other. "Me not like it when Red Him and Red Her fight"

Artemis took a deep breath and rushed to grab her helmet and place it back on, grabbing Mistress on her way to the window.

"Where am Red Her going?" he asked, the woman already crouching over the window to get away.

"Running away from your problems?" Jason spat out.

"No" her response was cold. "I'm running after yours."

Within a moment, the woman had jumped out of the window, a trail of her long red ponytail and she was lost in the busy and dirty night of Gotham City.

"I can't believe this" it was now Jason's turn to exasperate, plopping himself in the chair and covering his face with both his hands, sighing loudly.

The clone just hoped the Amazon would fix it out, then she could come back home and work it out with Jason. After all, it always did. They were family. She always came back.

She had promised Bizarro.

⊲ ⊳

She took her silver earrings off and placed them safely in the box, staring down at them. Jason knew that special pair of jewelry, she wore them to their first date. He knew they had to have a special meaning, by the way she smiled whenever she put them on, sometimes looked sad, or even reluctant to wear them.

"Akila?" Jason asked in the softest tone he could manage.

The woman only nodded, not even bothering to look up.

Artemis still remembered the day she got them. It was after one of their last trainings together, before Akila was possessed by the Bow of Ra, before she..died. Almost like she knew it would happen, almost like it was a goodbye. It was the only physical memory she had from her lover, and that she held on to dearly.

A single tear rolled down her cheek as her mind replayed every single memory she had of them. Wiping it away with the back of her hand wasn't very successful, in fact, it only turned on the faucet in her eyes.

"Artemis..." he placed a hand on her shoulder so she would turn around, embracing her in a tight hug as soon as he saw the stream of tears running down her face.

He had never seen her cry. She always looked like a powerful warrior, so fierce and unbreakable, but down there a broken mess. Just like him.

Jason tried to calm her down. Ignoring the wetness in his shirt, he rubbed her back up and down with one hand and caressed her long hair with the other. Her knees eventually gave out on her, Jason following her down to kneel on the floor, without ever letting her go.

"Shhhh" he whispered as her sobs slowly died down. "It's alright, Red"

After a while the woman finally calmed down, but she never let go of his embrace. Never since the incident in Qurac has she broke down like this. The Amazon had always been there for Bizarro and for him, specially when Jason had his breakdowns, alone, in the darkness of his room. She's build walls around her heart, and so has Jason, but they were finally letting them down. They were getting through it together.

Now, he needed to be there for her.

"She would be proud of you, Red" he spoke, his voice soft, as he gently stroked her hair, something he remembered doing to his... mom. "She definitely would. I'm sure she's watching over you. The love you have for each other is infinite, no one else can take the special place she has in your heart, and you know that. That's what matters"

She gave him one last squeeze and Jason felt her body slowly going limp, just to find out she was peacefully asleep in his arms. Smiling, he brushed away the short strands of hair on her forehead and placed there a soft kiss, then taking her to get some rest, which all of them had been lacking lately.

⊲ ⊳

His breath was caught in his throat. Jason couldn't believe what was in front of him. Her bare feet tiptoed towards him, her ridiculously long hair down and dressed only in... wait, was that Jason's sweatshirt? Yes, it was, and he didn't mind even a little bit.

"Is your research finished already?" she asked, leaning against the desk with her arms crossed over her chest. "You've been at it for hours"

"I-I-..." he slurred on his words, moving his eyes from the computer to the Amazon. "Not yet, but I'm almost finished with it"

He tried but his eyes were now glued to the woman in front of him. What was happening to him? No woman had ever made him feel like that. Goddamnit, Artemis definitely knew how to mess with a man's mind.

"Jason" she spoke softly, bending over to close the laptop and moving the stack of files away. "We're the Outlaws. You're Jason Todd, you rule the underworld. If there's something you can't get, Mistress can help you with that"

"B-But-..." again, the man could not form a single sentence in his dry mouth.

"Shhhh" she pressed her index finger against his lips and leaned forward, placing her knees by his sides until she was sitting on his lap. "You've come straight from the club to the office, you should take a break. Relax a little bit"

Artemis removed her finger from his lips and let it slide down his torso, his gaze following the movement of her hand. She then reached up to undo his tie and leave it hanging around his neck. The woman then proceeded to undo half of the buttons of his shirt, until he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Artemis, what are-..." he moved his gaze up from her hands to her face, barely lit up by the dim lights he usually kept in his office. "Are you sure? Are-..."

"Jason, I am sure" she started, grabbing his hands and placing them under the sweatshirt, and he could swear he felt lace, but his mind was racing and thinking properly about what type of little fabric she had under that sweatshirt. "Don't deny it to yourself"

Within a second, his hand was tangled in her hair and his lips pressed against hers, closing the space between them in a fierce kiss, full of lust. He kept one hand on her back to hold her from falling backwards with the his impulse. In a quick movement, the files over the table were thrown all over the floor and she was on top of the desk, Jason in between her legs, trying to take his hands away from her body to finally get rid of the piece of clothing hiding her body.

Once his favorite sweatshirt was discarded somewhere on the floor of the office he could finally stop and take a minute to admire what was in front of him. Artemis was wearing a black bodysuit, made of sheer and lace, with two openings on the sides of her waist. He was overwhelmed by the sight, the little bit of fabric she wore clinging to every curve of her body, allowing him to peek through the sheer the wonder that woman's body was.

She grabbed the ends of his tie and pulled him close to her again, finally undoing all the buttons of his shirt and throwing it away. Her hand then slid inside his pants, while her lips sucked and kissed all over his torso and neck. In response, Jason could only bite his lower lip and watch with interest as the redhead took the lead.

Artemis then threw him back on the chair and sat on his lap once again. The tie hanging around his neck was now removed and tied around his wrists over his head.

"I don't get to touch?" the man protested, never turning his gaze away from her.

"No" she smirked, taking the two straps of her lingerie in her thumbs. "At least now for now"

She let the thin fabric fall down to her waist slowly, exposing her now bare breasts to Jason.

Oh, it sure would be an interesting night.

⊲ ⊳

Artemis wondered how they could be that careless. They obviously knew who she was, and were hitting on her, knowing she could easily knock them both out for hours with her fist only. Jason and Bizarro had already checked the place: they weren't planning on anything. How could someone be that dumb?

The drinks in their systems were already showing signs of affecting them. Maybe they were really caught off guard, maybe they just wanted to have a night off, but what they didn't know was that the Outlaws were there with a purpose. They just thought the redhead came to have some fun at their club and brought her friends.

Honestly, she could shrug it off and ignore them, but the Owl Brothers were getting on her nerves already, way past the dirty line.

"Oh, if you knew what I'd do to you kitten" he leaned closer, drinking another shot his brother - also drunk - kept pouring on his glass from the other side of the bar. "You have a body to die for, why not discard that dress? Y'know, not that I don't like it, but it would look better on the floor, since you clearly aren't wearing anything under that"

Both of the brothers clincked their glasses togheter while giving out a dirty laugh. She wasn't even trying anymore to hide the disgust and boredom in her face.

"Hey! Your friend over there keeps checking you out, Red Hood, was it?" the brother from the other side of the bar said, now drinking straight from the bottle. "Maybe he's having the same thoughts as us. Don't blame him though, I'm admired you two haven't-... Or have you?"

Artemis fought the urge to roll her eyes and punch the teeth out of their mouths, looking towards the table Jason and Bizarro were sitting. Jason gave her a slight nod and took a sip of his drink, a signal she understood and nodded back.

"...ask him how it was" they were now talking to each other about the assumption she and Jason had been sleeping with each other. "I'm sure kitten is a lil' freaky in bed"

"Tell you what" she faked a smirk and seductively bent forward, arms crossed over the bar, giving them a peak of her deep cleavage. "Wrap this party up, close the club and meet me in your office. There you'll be able to show me what you'd do to me"

They both wasted no time in hurrying up the people out of the club. She got up from the stool she was sitting on and made eye contact with Jason and Bizarro, moving through the crowd in the opposite direction, heading to the office without the brothers noticing.

After all the people were escorted out and the doors were closed, the brothers walked back to the Amazon, a smirk on their faces.

"Ladies first" the first brother said, making way for her and pointing his arms towards the door to the office.

"Well, thank you gentlemen" she faked a smile and walked through, making her way to the room in front of them.

No one could deny, the woman was already hot as hell, but with that dress it was impossible to resist her. The long black chiffon dress fitted her like a glove, two long slits up to above her thighs and two thick straps of fabric covering the upper part of her body, along with a golden belt around her waist, matching her heels. Her high ponytail was swinging behind her as she walked through the room, two drunk men drooling over her.

Opening the door and walking in, she waited for them both to walk in and closed the doors, keeping the lights down. 

"Okay gentlemen, you now have two options: you either hand is the code to the safe lock, or my friend right here takes this matter in his hands" she walked towards the light switch and turned it on. "Isn't that right, Biz?"

"You am right, Red Her" the clone said, grabbing each of the men by their ankles, hanging upside-down.

"What?! We were trapped" one of them screamed, trying to get rid of Bizarro's grip but failing miserably. "It was a trap!"

"Yes fellas, it indeed was" Jason said, making them notice his presence in the room by the safe lock. "No one messes with the Outlaws, specially when you're drunk assholes, and when you're messing with the Amazon"

"Kitten right here?" the other brother said, laughing. "I've heard stories, but never thought she could even hurt a fly. A mere sex toy-..."

He was cut off by a high kick that landed in the crotch, served by none but the one and only Artemis, all without getting a single inch of her dress out of place. Only an Amazon to do so.

"Want to be served the same your brother was?" she asked the other man, crouching down to his level and tilting her head, receiving a nod over the agonizing scream of the other male. "Thought so"

She got up and walked back, staring at both of the men: one scared for his life, the other crying and screaming in pain. Bizarro didn't even flinch over the movement of them both, standing still like steel.

"So, which one of you fellas will give us the code?" Jason turned to the one who wasn't currently agonizing in pain, spinning his guns in his hands. "Wanna go ahead and save us time?"

"Hell no" he spat out. "We will never, ever, give anyone the codes. You can go fuck yourselves"

"Fine then" he said, smirking. "Red, take the honors"

"To me, Mistress" she whispered and her magic axe materialized in her hand, leaving the men in shock.

She walked towards the safe lock and easily tore it open with her axe, walking in and grabbing the suitcase and the diamond standing there in a showcase.

"No!" he screamed, still trying to get rid of Bizarro's grip - even though he had long ago realized it was impossible. "Put that back! You can't! You're gonna pay for this!"

"Are we?" Jason crouched down in between them, pointing a gun at each of their heads. "Say goodbye to kitten... and to the world"

"No! No no no no n-..." they were cut off by the bullets, their bodies dropping to the ground and Bizarro dusting his hands off.

Tucking his guns away, Artemis approached him and handed him the suitcase. He opened it and a smirk appeared across his face, laughing.

"Outlaws, we're celebrating tonight" Jason said, closing the suitcase and taking his mask off. "Grab the bottles from the bar on the way out"

"Me go get them! Bizarro go get drinks!" he said happily, walking out of the office and towards the bar.

"Can't believe those scumbags really thought I would offer sex that easily, specially to such dirty pigs like them" Artemis spat out, kicking the arm of one of the brothers on the way out.

"Well, in my defense princess" Jason tested his luck, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close, spinning her to face her. "You did offer me the other night, and I must say you look stunning tonight"

She stared at him, a serious expression still on her face, and after a while a slight smile cracked on her lips.

"You truly are something, Jason Todd" she said, pushing him against the wall and pressing her body to his and catching his lips in a furious and heated kiss. "Now behave, I might need help taking this dress off later"

She pulled away from him, walking away towards Bizarro and leaving Jason there, paralyzed, still recovering from both the kiss and the boldness in her words.

Jason could swear, in that moment, he was the luckiest man alive.

No.

The Outlaws were the luckiest alive.  
Then and forever.

Long live the dark trinity.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think :))


End file.
